musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
P!nk
Alecia Beth Moore (n. 8 de septiembre de 1979 en Doylestown, Pensilvania - ), es mejor conocida por Pink, este nombre artístico surge gracias al personaje interpretado por el actor Steve Buscemi (Mr. Pink) en la película Reservoir Dogs. Es una cantante y compositora de Estados Unidos que obtuvo reconocimiento a principios del 2000. Ha logrado vender mas de 29 millones de discos alrededor del mundohttp://www.pinkspage.wg.am/diskografie.html . Es frecuentemente reconocida por su sentido único y no ortodoxo de la moda y su personal sonido. Pink inició su carrera como una artista de R&B, pero después del lanzamiento de su segundo álbum M!ssundaztood la artista se consagro como una exponente del Pop-rock. Pink ya es todo un icono del Girl Power. thumb|Pink Biografía La infancia y el descubrimiento P!nk nació en Doylestown, Pennsylvania el 8 de septiembre de 1979. P!nk se ha identificado a sí misma como una "gaélico-alemán-lituano-Judío". Ella creció en Doylestown, Pennsylvania, donde asistió a Central Bucks West High School. Su padre tocaba la guitarra y cantaba canciones para ella, y desde una edad temprana ella aspiraba a ser una estrella de rock. Cuando estaba en la escuela secundaria formó su primera banda llamada Middleground, que nunca ganó popularidad más allá de su condición de local. Según Pink, su mayor influencia son Janis Joplin, Steven Tyler, Bad Religión, Mary J. Blige, Bob Marley, Billy Joel, Indigo Girls, Don McLean, Notorious BIG, Cyndi Lauper y Linda Perry. Pink desarrolló su voz a temprana edad. Cuando era una joven adolescente, Pink escribió letras como una salida a sus sentimientos, y su madre comentó: "Sus escritos iniciales fueron siempre muy introspectivos. Algunas de ellas eran muy negras y muy profundas, casi preocupante." Comenzó actuando en los clubes de Filadelfia cuando tenía catorce años. A los dieciséis años, se incorporó a la directiva de R&B, en Atlanta, basado en el trío Choice, que incluía a Chrissy Conway, la niña del grupo cristiano ZOEgirl. El grupo firmó con LaFace Records y ha contribuido con "Key to My Heart" a la banda sonora de la película Kazaam en el año 1996. Choice finalmente se disolvió después de grabar un álbum inédito; Pink se mantuvo en LaFace como solista actuando bajo su nombre artístico, Pink. Daryl Simmons la llevó a grabaciones donde ella cantaba coros para artistas como Diana Ross, 98 Grados, Kenny Lattimore y Tevin Campbell. El debut de Pink como solista, en la pista de baile "Gonna Make Ya Move (No Stop)", fue lanzado en el Reino Unido en 1998 por Activ Records y apareció en el Reino Unido top 200. Carrera musical Can't Take Me Home (2000) Pink co-produjo su álbum debut, Can't Take Me Home con Babyface y Steve Ritmo, y fue lanzado en abril de 2000. Un gran éxito, fue doble platino en los EEUU, donde se vendieron 5 millones de copias en todo el mundo y produjo dos EEUU top ten singles: "There You Go" y "Most girl" " (que alcanzó el número uno en Australia). El tercer single del álbum, "You Make Me Sick", se convirtió en un pequeño top cuarenta EEUU y el Reino Unido hit top ten a principios de 2001 y fue destacado en la película "Save the Dance". P!nk más tarde reconoció, en relación con el Can't Take Me Home, que optó por renunciar al control creativo de su sello discográfico y que ella no le gustaba la música que ha hecho en este momento o su imagen, que incluía el pelo de color rosa brillante. M!ssundaztood (2001) Cansada de ser comercializada como otra estrella más del pop y deseosa de convertirse en una gran cantautora y músico, P!nk tuvo su sonido en una nueva dirección y pidió más control creativo durante la grabación de su segundo álbum. Ella contratato a ex vocalista de 4 Non Blonde, Linda Perry, dijo que P!nk abierto a ella: "En el principio que acabo de decir: ¿Qué sientes?, Y ella Pink que acaba de sentarse detrás del piano y cantar" . Perry co-escribió y co-produjo el álbum con Dallas Austin y Scott Storch, y de acuerdo con VH1 Driven, Antonio "LA" Reid de LaFace Records inicialmente no se contenta con la nueva música que P!nk estaba haciendo. El álbum, llamado M!ssundaztood de pink porque tiene la convicción de que la gente tenía una imagen equivocada de ella, fue puesto lanzado en noviembre de 2001. Su primer single, "Get the Party Started" (escrito y producido por Perry), pasó cinco principales en los EE.UU. y en muchos otros países, y número uno en Australia. En el 2002, MTV Video Music Awards, el video musical ganó en las categorías de Mejor Video Femenino y Mejor Video Dance. Los single siguientes fueron: Don't Let Me Get Me , Just Like a Pill y Family Portrait también en la radio fueron un gran éxito, con "Just like a Pill" P!nk tuvo su primer numero 1 es el Reino Unido. Los singles fueron importantes éxitos en adultos, Top 40 de radio y la United World Chart, y "Family Portrait" se convirtió en un tema musical para muchos niños cuyos padres están divorciados (de acuerdo con el MTV Diary). M!ssundaztood fue certificado oro y platino en más de veinte países, en todo el mundo con ventas de 11 millones de copias. Es la segunda mejor álbum de venta en el Reino Unido durante el año 2002, y Pink fue el más vendido artista femenina a nivel mundial. Missundaztood y "Get this Party Started" obtuvo nominaciones a los Premios Grammy 2003 al Mejor Álbum Pop Vocal Femenino y Mejor Pop Vocal Performance, respectivamente. En 2002, Faith Hill álbum, Cry, cuenta con una canción co-escrita por Pink y Perry. En 2002, después de la apertura de 'N Sync en su gira americana, P!nk comenzó un headlining americano, europeo y australiano visita, la Parte Tour; más tarde, ella se convirtió en un acto de apoyo a Lenny Kravitz la gira americana. Try This (2003) A mediados de 2003, Pink hizo una contribución con la canción "Feel Good Time" a la banda sonora de la película Charlie's Angels 2, en la que había un cameo como un aspecto MOTOCROSS carrera en pista propietario o promotor. "Feel Good Time" fue co-escrito por el cantante Beck, producido por la música electrónica artista William Orbit y basado en la canción "basura fresca" de la banda Espíritu. Se convirtió en el primer P!nk único a perder el cuarenta por arriba del Billboard Hot 100 chart, si bien es un éxito en Europa y Australia. Durante el mismo período, una canción de Pink co-escribió con Damon Elliott fue puesto en libertad el Mýa del álbum Moodring. "Feel Good Time" fue incluido en non-US ediciones de P!nk del tercer álbum, Try This, que fue lanzado el 11 de noviembre de 2003. Ocho de las trece pistas fueron co-escritos con Tim Armstrong de la banda Rancid, y Linda Perry apareció en el álbum como un escritor y músico. Aunque el álbum llegó a las diez primeras posiciones en las carteleras de álbumes más vendidos en los EE.UU., Canadá, el Reino Unido y Australia, las ventas fueron considerablemente inferiores a las de M!ssundaztood, que fue platino en los EE.UU. y vendió más de 2.7 millones de copias en todo el mundo, un fracaso comercial en comparación a su predecesor. La individuales "Trouble" y " God is a DJ" no llegó al top cuarenta en los Estados Unidos, pero fue top ten en otros países, y "Last to Know" fue lanzado como un solo fuera de América del Norte. "Trouble" hizo ganar a Pink su segundo premio Grammy (Mejor Femenino de Rock Vocal Performance) en el 2004 los premios Grammy, y "Feel Good Time" fue nominada en la categoría de Mejor Colaboración Pop con Vocales. P!nk recorrió varios países del mundo por primera vez con su Try This Tour, el tour llego a lugares como Europa y Australia, donde el disco fue mejor recibido. En 2005 colaboró con su buen amigo Lisa Marie Presley en la pista Shine, del segundo álbum, ¿y ahora qué?. I'm Not Dead (2006) Moore tomó un descanso para escribir las canciones para su cuarto álbum, I'm Not Dead, dice que el título como tal es porque "Se trata de estar vivo y feliz y no sentarse y hasta el cierre, aunque la gente como tú." P!nk trabajó con los productores Max Martin, billymann, Cristóbal Rojas, Butch Walker, Lukasz Gottwald y Josh Abraham en el álbum. Fue lanzado en abril de 2006 a través de LaFace Records y llegó al Top diez en los EE.UU., los cinco primeros en el Reino Unido y número uno en Australia y Alemania. Se trata de un considerable éxito en todo el mundo, particularmente en Australia, pero es uno de los menos vendidos en EE.UU, hasta el lanzamiento de la canción "U + Ur Hand" a principios de 2007 que llego a la posición 9 en el Billboard Hot 100. En todo el mundo, el disco fue el décimo álbum de mayor venta del año 2006. El álbum clasificó 96° en los EE.UU. durante 2007. El primer single de promo de este disco fue "Stupid Girls" el más grande hit de los EE.UU. desde 2002 y obtuvo una nominación del Premio Grammy al Mejor Femenino Pop Vocal Performance. Su video musical, en la que parodia celebridades como Lindsay Lohan, Jessica Simpson, Fergie y Paris Hilton, ganó el MTV Video Music Award al Mejor Video Pop. Después del lanzamiento de Stupid Girl, se lanzaron los singles "Who Knew" y "U + Ur Hand" que fueron importantes éxitos en Australia y Europa, y que más tarde se entró al top ten en los EE.UU. En 2007 Lanza los singles "Nobody Knows", un menor éxito en el Reino Unido, Australia y Alemania; "Dear Mr. President", una carta abierta al Presidente norteamericano George W. Bush el cual ocupo la posición cinco en Alemania, Australia y otros países; "Leave Me Alone (I'm Lonely)" que ocupo entro al top 40 en Reino Unido y el top 5 en Australia, por último fue lanzado el single " 'Cuz I Can". El álbum ha vendido actualmente 2 millones de copias en los EE.UU. y 5 millones en todo el mundo. En apoyo del álbum, Pnk se embarcó en una gira mundial llamado I'm Not Dead Tour, para que la venta de entradas en Australia fueron especialmente elevadas-que se vende aproximadamente 307000 entradas en Australia, dándole el récord del más grande concierto de asistencia para una gira realizada por una mujer en ese país. Uno de los espectáculos en la gira fue grabado y lanzado como un DVD, p!nk: live in Wembley Arena. En 2006, P!nk fue elegida para cantar el tema musical para la NBC el domingo por la tarde fútbol, "Esperando el Día de Todos los domingos por la noche", que es un tomar en "I Hate Myself de Lovin 'You" de Joan Jett. Ella contribuyó con una cobertura de Rufus "Tell Me Something Good" para la banda sonora de la película Happy Feet, y prestó su nombre para PlayStation para promover la PSP, una edición especial de color rosado de los cuales fue puesto en libertad. Pink colaboró con varios artistas en 2006 y 2007, cuando acompañó a Justin Timberlake en la etapa norteamericana del tour FutureSex/LoveShow. Ella apareció en un remix de India.Arie 's song "I Am Not My Hair" que aparecen en la película de Lifetime Television ¿Por qué me llevaban a Mi Lipstick mastectomía. Ella escribió una canción ( "I Will") para Natalia del tercer álbum, Todo y Más. "Fuera de ti", otra canción que co-escribió, fue grabado por la danza-pop cantante Hilary Duff y puesto en libertad en 2007 su álbum Dignidad. Pink grabó una canción con Annie Lennox y veinte de otras dos mujeres para Lennox actos del cuarto álbum de estudio en solitario, Canciones de destrucción masiva. Titulado "Sing", fue escrita como un himno para el VIH / SIDA, de acuerdo con Lennox del sitio oficial. En diciembre de 2007, una edición especial Pink Box, que comprende su segundo a cuarto álbum y el DVD Live en Europa, fue lanzado en Australia y llegó a los veinte primeros álbumes en el gráfico. Funhouse (2008) El 20 de febrero de 2008,Pink publicó un mensaje en su página web la separación de su marido, Carey Hart, y para confirmar que está trabajando en un nuevo álbum. El 31 de marzo de 2008, una tienda holandés de música en un álbum publicado en DVD y lista en su sitio web, afirmando que en octubre de 2008, un nuevo álbum de P!nk será lanzado en las tiendas. El 16 de junio de 2008, su manager confirmó que P!nk estaba trabajando en su álbum y que, si todo va bien, lo lanzará en octubre. Esta historia está tomada del canal de noticias Late Diez en Australia. Asimismo, durante junio, productor Nate Hills escribió en un boletín de MySpace que estaba trabajando en las pistas de P!nk, así como otros artistas. El 10 de julio de 2008 - Tres nuevos títulos de las canciones se mencionan "Right up your face", "My own worst enemy", "Back here". Así mismo está confirmado que el quinto álbum de Pink saldrá a la venta el 28 de octubre de 2008 y su primer single será "So What".El álbum salió el 28 de octubre de 2008, fue un éxito total, llegando al puesto número 1 en Australia, Europa y Estados Unidos, su sencillo So What llego a la posición número 1 en más de 10 países, y su segundo sencillo Sober, entrar al top ten en Australia y Alemania. El vídeo del sencillo sober ha generado polémica ya que muestra a la cantante teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella misma. El video de la canción Please Don't Leave Me se filtro en internet el 23 de enero en youtube e ingreso al chart de Australia en el puesto numero 46. Discografía Álbums *2000: Can't Take Me Home (+4.000.000) ventas de Can't Take Me Home ventas mundiales *2001: M!ssundaztood (+13.000.000)ventas de M!ssundaztood ventas mundiales *2003: Try This (+3.000.000)ventas de Try This ventas mundiales *2006: I'm Not Dead (+6.500.000)ventas de I'm Not Dead ventas mundiales *2008: Funhouse (+3.685.000)ventas de Funhouse ventas mundiales DVD *2006: Live in Europe This Tour *2007: Live from Wembley Arena Not Dead Tour Tours *2002: Party Tour *2004: Try This Tour *2006/2007: I'm Not Dead Tour *2007: I'm Not Dead Summer Tour *2009: Funhouse Tour Filmografía Videos {| {| class="wikitable" !align="center"|Año !align="center"|Título !align="center"|Director |- |align="center"|2003 |align="center"|Feel Good Time |align="center"|Dave Meyers |- |align="center"|2003 |align="center"|Trouble |align="center"|Sophie Muller |- |align="center"|2004 |align="center"|God Is a DJ |align="center"|Jake Scott |- |align="center"|2004 |align="center"|Last to Know |align="center"| - |- |align="center"|2006 |align="center"|Stupid Girls |align="center"|Dave Meyers |- |align="center"|2006 |align="center"|Who Knew |align="center"|The Dragons |- |align="center"|2006 |align="center"|U + Ur Hand |align="center"|Dave Meyers |- |align="center"|2006 |align="center"|Nobody Knows |align="center"|Jake Nava |- |align="center"|2008 |align="center"|So What |align="center"|Dave Meyers |- |align="center"|2008 |align="center"|Sober |align="center"|Jonas Akerlund |- |align="center"|2009 |align="center"|Please Don't Leave Me |align="center"|Dave Meyers PETA P!nk es una prominente defensora de PETA, lo que contribuye su voz a causas como una protesta contra KFC (Kentucky Fried Cruelty Campaign). Ella envió una carta al Principee William para criticar a la caza de zorro y uno a la Reina Elizabeth II en protesta por el uso de pieles. En noviembre de 2006, P!nk mencionó en la sección News of the World que estaba disgustada con los compañeros de la cantante Beyoncé por llevar pieles. En relación con PETA, que criticó la industria de la lana de Australia sobre el uso de mulesing. En enero de 2007, declaró que había sido engañado por PETA sobre mulesing y que ella no había hecho la suficiente investigación antes de conceder préstamos a su nombre a la campaña. 41 Su campaña dio lugar a un concierto en Cardiff, Gales, el 21 de agosto de 2007 llamado PAW (Party for Animals Worldwide/Partido de los animales en todo el mundo). Este destacó su implicación con los problemas crueldad animal, así como su firme compromiso de contribuir a su voz esas causas. Reportaje de P!nk, por PETA: PETA: ¿Cuándo empezaste a preocuparte por los animales en general y, en particular, por la matanza de animales para pieles? P!nk: Siempre sentí que los animales son los espíritus más puros del universo. Ellos no fingen ni esconden sus sentimientos, y son las criaturas más fieles de la Tierra. Sin embargo, por alguna razón los humanos pensamos que somos más inteligentes. ¡Qué chiste! Cada vez que tenía que hacer un reporte o un debate en la escuela, investigaba el tema de los derechos animales. Me horrorizaba al ver la crueldad y dolor que estaban forzados a soportar por culpa nuestra. La manera en que los usamos en nuestra carrera por la “evolución” (es decir, mejores productos, titnturas para el pelo más caras, pasta dental con mejor sabor, abrigos más lindos). Ojalá cada persona fuese forzada a conocer y aprender los horrores por los que pasan estos animales por culpa de nuestras modas. Deberíamos saber acerca de las realidades de la relación entre los humanos y los animales. PETA: ¿Alguna vez usaste pieles y después cambiaste de idea, o siempre has estado en contra de ellas? P!nk: Me gustaría decir que nunca usé pieles, para estar orgullosa de mí misma. Desafortunadamente, tuve una etapa egoísta y usé pieles en un par de ocasiones. Pero, desde entonces, me “avivé” y ahora boicoteo a las pieles por completo. PETA: ¿Qué le dirías a la gente que usa pieles o está a favor de ellas? P!nk: Creo en el dicho “cada cual tiene lo que se merece”, pero espero que algún día sean mordidos en el trasero por el mismo tipo de animal que llevan puesto. PETA: ¿Tienes algún animal? ¿Puedes contarnos alguna historia sobre ellos? P!nk: En este momento tengo dos perros y dos ratas. Ah! Y un novio; ¿lo puedo contar a él? Mi perro se llama F**ker, y le dejo comer lo que quiera (excepto cosas que lo enfermarian) porque quiero que esté feliz. Mi otro perro se llama Corky, y mis ratas se llaman Thelma y Louise. Los amo mucho a todos. Algún día espero tener muchas tierras, para poder rescatar y darle un hogar a muchos animales. Curiosidades - Adoptó el nombre Pink el cual lo cambio a su nombre artístico: P!nk, de la película de Reservoir Dogs. Le encantó el nombre de Mr. Pink, y durante un tiempo incluso se tiñó el pelo de este color (pink es rosa en inglés). - P!nk se crió sola con su padre (un hombre veterano de Vietnam). - Ya con trece años era corista de un grupo de hip-hop y bailarina. - A los catorce, componía canciones y realizaba presentaciones como solista en pequeños bares de su ciudad natal. - Lady Marmalade fue el tema principal de la película protagonizada por Nicole Kidman "Moulin Rouge" que aparte de la colaboración de P!nk fue interpretada también por Mya, Christina Aguilera, Lil'kim y Missy Elliot (ganadora de un Grammy). - Cuando tan sólo tenía 13 años, coincidiendo con el divorcio de sus padres, comenzó a consumir drogas. - Bally Total Finess firmo un contrato con ella para un método de reducir peso basado en sus pasos de baile. - "M!ssundaztood" es una deformación de la palabra Missunderstood, que significa incomprendida. - Feel Good Time fue nombrado el tema principal de la película "Los Angeles de Charlie" "Al límite". - Lenny Kravitz la invitó a su gira, ya que vio que P!nk estaba teniendo mucho éxito con "Moulin Rouge" y su disco "M!ssundaztood"y también por que P!nk le envio un calzón a Lenny que decía P!nk y Lenny 2002. - P!nk fue votada de un trabajo por darle comida a sus amigos gratis y fumar mientras hacía papas fristas y también porque no le gustaba tener jefe. - Su canción "Most Girls" (Can't Take Me Home) se incluyó en el disco de X-Men, y "There You Go" para Sovereing (estos con rítmos diferentes). - Su Serie de Tv favorita es Apollo. - Le encantan los animales:tiene 5 perros, su preferido es Fucker (que ahora esta perdido por las calles de New York). El tatoo del brazo es en memoria de un perrito que se le murió hace poco. - Algo muy particular es que se dice que sabe escribir al revés. - Ella está en una campaña para que la gente no use abrigos de pieles de animales. P!nk confiesa que los usó alguna vez, pero ahora se ha dado cuenta del daño que estaba haciendo. Ahora es vegana y defensora de los derechos de los animales, tanto sean para comida, vestimenta, entretenimiento y cualquier actividad en donde haya explotación animal. P!nk speaks out PINK contra la explotación animal - Los anillos que uso en el video "Get the Party Started" le costaron U$S 7.000. - A P!nk le encanta cambiar su imagen en cada disco.Curiosidades de Pink - Firmó un contrato millonario para ser la nueva imagen de la bebida Pepsi. - Su manager es una mujer llamada Lauara, antes de que ella ocupara ese puesto lo era su padre, James Moore, un hombre veterano de Vietnam. - "LaFace" "Arista" y "BMG" han sido sus compañías discográficas. - El director con el que más ha trabajado es Dave Mayers, lo adora. - Estuvo de anfitriona en el Programa de Mtv "Movie House" entrevistando a Brad Pitt y Julia Roberts. -Hace una aparición en el videoclip del grupo ((destinys child )) la canción es nasty girl. Notas Enlaces externos * Pinkspage.com * Pink Letras * EL MEJOR FORO DE P!NK EN ESPAÑOL .::P!NKSPAIN::. * Página de P!nk en Español. * Blogs de P!nk en Español Categoría:Cantantes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Nacidos en 1979